hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 June 2016
11:38 lo; 11:38 Hey Neutral 11:38 hey bov. :@ 11:38 hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii neutralllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 11:38 :p 11:38 :@ 11:38 Hey Nina 11:38 hey returns. :@ 11:39 If Nino comes this is madness 11:39 Somethings are just weird. :P 11:39 GET OUT NINO 11:39 You dissipated 11:39 hey 13821. :@ 11:39 GUYS 11:39 Yes? 11:39 I THINK WE R GONNA MAKE IT 11:39 PUT ALL YOUR ACCOUNT 11:39 Hey Jdcomix 11:39 :O 11:39 WE MADE IT 11:39 Hey Darren 11:39 and 11:39 *sigh* 11:39 Let's break this record 11:39 The list of users be too long 11:39 Hi 11:39 20 users 11:39 I can't believe we had to use SOCKS for this. :/ 11:39 WE HIT 20! 11:40 :D 11:40 Who will write it? 11:40 We did it?!?! 11:40 Yay, we broke the record 11:40 broke the record :@ 11:40 Woo. 11:40 I will. *sigh* 11:40 Me and Azure 11:40 Odd how Hypercane is not one of them 11:40 You do it bob 11:40 I did it before 11:40 I'll let someone else do it 11:40 No, I will. 11:40 ^ 11:40 Don't worry. 11:40 Let SM write it 11:40 Okay SM 11:40 He's the master of writing 11:40 He writes lots of pls's 11:40 :P 11:40 Hypercane is not one of our 20 users. 11:40 I take a screen shot 11:40 I can also leave a note for the sockpuppeters here. :P 11:40 I'm the only bureaucrat of the 20. 11:40 lol 11:40 ^^ 11:40 Do so 11:40 :P 11:40 let's get to 25 now. :@ 11:41 Nah that's enough. :/ 11:41 No 11:41 That's impossible 11:41 We hit it. 11:41 I predict a major will bring in lots of users 11:41 Possibly 11:41 21 11:41 21 it is 11:41 I will make the Atlantic great again! 11:41 :D 11:41 You already are 11:41 what's 9 + 10 11:41 19 11:41 19 11:41 I'll leave a special message to everyone which brought socks into our chat. ;) 11:41 I never brought in socks 11:41 \o 11:41 pls 11:41 I brought in one sock 11:41 (wave) ;( 11:41 Bye Sjmaven (bye) 11:41 http://prntscr.com/bct5x4 11:41 Sjmaven got to be a part of this record 11:41 alts * 11:42 pls. 11:42 i didn't bring any socks 11:42 just my bot 11:42 Okay 11:42 I brought nobody 11:42 but hey, you did it too, SM. 11:42 Jd brought no one 11:42 SM socks would mean we are all banned andd evading it. 11:42 and * 11:42 Darren brought none 11:42 I brought just JD :P 11:42 :P 11:42 :p 11:42 Callum/Anon brought none 11:42 :P 11:42 Yep 11:42 I say socks either way 11:42 What about Hurricane Alan, then? :/ 11:42 I brought none but me 11:42 oh bt 11:42 hurricane alan doesn't count 11:43 *sigh* 11:43 It does. 11:43 *appears in flames* 11:43 it wasnt here when we got 20 11:43 Colin is now a 1003 mb, 40 MPH TS 11:43 :O 11:43 gtg 11:43 ;D 11:43 *slow clap* 11:43 :D 11:43 (bye) 11:43 *slow claps* 11:43 http://prntscr.com/bct5x4 11:43 (clap) 11:43 Colin's pressure dropped to 1003 11:43 Still 40 mph 11:43 nooooo 11:43 For 8PM 11:43 COLIN 11:43 WAKE UP 11:43 YOUR STORM IS HERE 11:44 Bob. Am I doing a good job? 11:44 :D 11:44 Out of 10 of us, only 4 of us didn't bring socks 11:44 :P 11:44 Yes La Nina 11:44 5* 11:44 slets hope it isnt a FAILICIA/s 11:44 img="s33.postimg.org/sxo4ibmmn/IMG_20160605_194326.jpg" 11:44 I didn't bring a sock when we got 20 11:44 21 11:44 All these models are forecasting landfall in north Florida 11:44 TWENNYWON 11:44 Yeah 11:44 Except one, which is predicting a landfall in Tampa 11:45 thank god 11:45 Well gotta jet away in ice. 11:45 bbl 11:45 Bye 11:45 ima reconsider moving to jacksonville now and stay in tuscaloosa 11:45 Take mew ith you 11:45 *with you 11:45 o/ 11:45 o/ 11:45 TWENNY WAN 11:45 Bye Serval 11:45 (Wave2) 11:45 i was saying bye to the ensos 11:45 ^ 11:45 i am servalpro 11:45 he is correct 11:46 ERROR!!! 11:46 Hi 11:46 CHAT OVERLOAD 11:46 PUFFLE BOT CANNOT HANDLE 11:46 CRASHING. 11:46 :/ 11:46 PANIC&^*^nm*yiahj 11:46 u^&ib^ngt&^yinjkyh^h^&&tyh* 11:46 Record earliest third storm = Chat record = illuminagti confirmed? 11:46 *illuminati 11:47 ur nan crashed pufflebot 11:47 shutting down...... 11:47 img="www.nhc.noaa.gov/xgtwo/two_atl_0d0.png?052342" 11:47 Loading... 11:47 PuffleBot-MK2 loaded 11:48 loading Pufflebot.dll 11:48 .activateBot 11:48 ACTIVATED 11:48 Colin looks like a "tougher, meaner" storm than Bonnie 11:48 .printActivated.color=red 11:49 c="red"Bot Activated./c 11:49 (you can do cmds with me) 11:49 Okay 11:49 Um 11:49 What's the peak of Colin gonna be 11:49 color=redBot activated. 11:50 error!!! cannot use red text 11:50 PBot, it's my code. 11:51 Try Using A Command On Me! 11:51 .quit 11:51 (troll) 11:51 @Keranique I'd say 65 mph +/10 mph 11:51 trololol mode activated 11:52 nononononono 11:52 .trololol-OFF 11:52 error: cannot turn trololol mode off. :@ 11:53 ohhhh this is bad 11:53 ERROR.TROLLMODE IS NOT ACTIVE! 11:53 OVERLOAD 11:53 .quit 11:53 "AGirlNamedKeranique" pls 11:54 I'm still writing. :P 11:54 .DDoS(AzureAzulCrash); 11:54 :@ 11:54 Target for DDoS: AzureAzulCrash. 11:54 Do you want to change this target? :@ 11:55 YES 11:55 :p 11:55 (DDOSON) 11:55 Who do you want to target? 11:55 .enableDdosProtection 11:55 Ur Nan 11:55 .printprotection on. 11:55 DDoS protection on. 11:55 This chat 11:55 :P 11:56 Error: "Ur Nan" not found :@ 11:56 Target locked. 11:56 Do you want to terminate "AzureAzulCrash"? 11:56 NO 11:56 DDoS in progress... 11:56 Maybe 11:56 PuffleBot-7x 11:56 DDoS Complete. 11:57 DDoS protection is enabled. You have no chance. 11:57 Termination will start 11:57 in 3. 11:57 2. 11:57 1. 11:57 Wtf is termination? 11:57 lol 11:57 AGCKBot is now turned on. 11:57 Puffle's bot is high on mints, btw. :P 11:57 MUST SAVE SELF 11:57 c="red"Error: I was turned on. Shutting down. 11:57 Lmbo 11:58 Hi 11:58 wtf??? 11:58 hi 11:58 AGCKBot is now turned on once more. Error switch is turned off. 11:58 Azure, there was no real need to kick Puffle's bot... 11:58 TARGETING AZURE... 11:58 :P 11:59 .printprotector turned on. 11:59 PREPARE FOR DDOS ATTACK 11:59 I'll terminate you PuffleBot 11:59 .printprotector turned on Azure. Impossible to attack. 11:59 oh 11:59 * wonders what is going on here * 11:59 11:59 :P 11:59 I don't know 11:59 I'm just going along 11:59 all i have to do is kick you 11:59 Neither. :P 11:59 :p 11:59 .quit 11:59 .printtwo DDoS protection layers. 11:59 That's two DDoS protection layers. 12:00 .printcare. I get one more DDos layers. 12:00 Don't care. I get one more DDos layers. 12:00 .printlike it :P 12:00 I like it :P 12:00 .repeat3timesfor you. 12:00 Good for you. 12:00 What is this? 12:00 Good for you. 12:00 .cmdquit 12:00 Good for you. 12:00 Don't know :P 12:00 * TheV1ct0ri0u5 is confused 12:00 I'm not doing it anymore 12:00 Is that real code? 12:01 Everyone's doing bots :P 12:01 no 12:01 :P 12:01 not real 12:01 Cannot quit; DDoS cancelled. 12:01 .command, !command, and /command are just popular command indicators 12:01 We have both ! and / 12:02 Peace Mode On. 12:02 !help 12:02 I see no bot 12:02 <.< 12:02 .printinclude Kick, Ban, Joke, Command, Troll and Help. 12:02 Commands include Kick, Ban, Joke, Command, Troll and Help. 12:02 We're pretending 12:02 Pufflebot ur nan m8 12:02 What even happened to Hype's bot? 12:03 idk 12:03 He's not on 12:03 :P 12:03 okay that was odd. 12:03 .printis a funny one, try it! 12:03 Joke is a funny one, try it! 12:04 omg 12:04 i rekt'd the bot 12:04 Blocked another Doug sock. 12:04 Where? 12:04 It's kind of weird how Anon and pufflebot dissipated at the exact same time :/ 12:04 Yep.... :/ 12:04 :/ 12:04 April was the month of lots of storms 12:04 ah 12:05 anon just texted me 12:05 Same for January 12:05 "LAG" 12:05 Wow, he texted you at this exact moment? Wow. 12:05 :/ 12:05 .print.joke for something funny! 12:05 Say .joke for something funny! 12:05 btw 12:05 you dissipated exactly with bob 12:05 before 12:05 Don't start the drama, please. 12:05 Puffle pls 12:06 (drama) 12:06 :p 12:06 *grabs (popcorn) 12:06 8 storms in January, 6 storms in April 12:06 :p 12:06 I want TS Colin to spawn a storm 12:06 Bonnie didn't get us a single usercane 12:06 Three storms in February, 2 storms in May 12:06 If you want to make drama, do it on #DramaAlert, not here. :P 12:06 Hello 12:06 No storms in March 12:06 Say .joke for something funny! 12:06 Hi MH 12:06 Say .joke for something funny! 12:06 Say .joke for something funny! 12:06 Say .joke for something funny! 12:06 Say .joke for something funny! 12:06 Say .joke for something funny! 12:06 Template:News 12:06 Updated it. 12:06 .joke 12:06 .error 12:07 Why did the boy eat his fries? Because they were tasty. 12:07 .afk 12:07 (brb) 12:07 Why am I not in it? 12:07 Wow 12:07 I got a better joke @Azure 12:07 Why are robots so funny? 12:07 http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/User:CyclonesAlan,Bing,Domino_:P 12:07 :/ 12:07 Because they are always the BOT of the joke 12:08 :P 12:08 I'll add something about TS Colin 12:08 Earliest third named storm ever 12:08 why did doug use MY name??? 12:08 (angry) 12:08 Impersonation....? 12:09 He won't get away with `. 12:09 bigbEVER. 12:09 I'm not in the record chat thing 12:09 He somehow found ABJ's wiki... 12:09 Yes you are, Bob. I'm not 12:09 I bet Layten will come back tomorrow really excited 12:09 Specifically, ABJ's sock's wiki. 12:11 @Money You left just before we hit the record. 12:11 *"record" :P 12:11 Still it is a record if you exclude socks, probably 12:11 Maybe. 12:11 I didn't leave. Callum Fawsit was inactive at the 12:12 *time as well and he's in it. Just saying 12:12 I was kind of surprised Amerika101 was Jack's alt. 12:12 wb hype 12:13 @Bob: Same. 12:13 If your inactive and your in chat you still are a part of the record 12:13 why did you have to link my name in the news for the sock thing SM 12:13 Wait 12:13 thanks 12:13 Was Hype or Bittersweet more north as a major hurricane? 12:13 :P 12:13 It's embarrassing 12:13 if you leave like you did @Money then your aren't apart of the record 12:14 @Puffle: As you were most likely the one who said to gather the most socks in chat to make a new record. 12:14 bOB 12:14 *Bob 12:14 I was supposed to be "away" 12:14 Was Bittersweet or is Hype more north as a major hurricane? 12:14 Bittersweet, I think 12:14 Okay 12:14 At this rate, we could get to Hurricane Delta or Epsilon this year, pretty amazing 12:14 Not "dissipated" 12:15 @SM 12:15 Bittersweet hijacked the Gulf Stream 12:15 :p 12:15 You did it too, with PFM 12:15 HYPOCRITE 12:15 :/ 12:15 Can I be added please? 12:15 I don't want to make a big deal out of this...we hit a chat record. We should be happy, not trying to start something. 12:16 I went (brb) way before the socks started joining... 12:16 And I left PFM on. 12:16 SM, why can't a chat record be a good thing? 12:16 So, there is no reason to call me a hypocrite. 12:17 Well, it is strange that I was part of it, and not featured. 12:17 You're so negative 12:17 Puffle your dumb, your "Bot" isn't even a bot, PFM is here to record chat logs :/ 12:17 :/ 12:17 "Puffle your dumb" 12:17 ;( 12:17 Puffle is not dumb. 12:17 * PuffleReturns runs away crying * 12:17 ^ 12:17 And I did not say that... 12:17 Okay...we hit a record...let's move on from this topic.. 12:17 It should be a good thing... 12:17 I can't see who you are supporting, Collin. 12:18 * TheV1ct0ri0u5 quietly slides out of the chat 12:18 I'll remove Puffle from the news, so we can end this drama. 12:18 but keep my name there 12:18 And add me please. 12:18 (popcorn) 12:18 I will. 12:18 Thx 12:18 what news? 12:18 thx 12:18 I would like Puffle's apology now, btw. 12:18 What is he to apologize for? 12:19 ^ 12:19 For calling me a hypocrite, I felt that was kinda rude to me... 12:19 There was some conterversial notes in news. 12:19 Oh... :/ 12:19 Bob 12:19 What? 12:19 What was the northernmost storm 12:19 ? 12:19 ..especially since it's not the first time this has happened. :/ But, that's not the case. 12:19 I'm not sure 12:19 @Keranique 12:19 Oh 12:19 Yeah, but really, you should right stuff like that in news. 12:19 I thought Bittersweet or Hype was the northernmost 12:19 A chat record is supposed to be a fun event 12:19 I understand if Puffle does not want to apologize, I'll remove that either way. 12:19 write*** 12:20 *should'nt write 12:20 sry 12:20 Did Callum form in south or north Bermuda :P 12:20 North I think :p 12:20 My grammar is awful on weekends 12:20 Oh 12:20 lol 12:20 shouldn't*** 12:20 :p 12:20 My grammar isn't bad, but I sometimes misspell words because I can't see the end of my sentences due to the PM, AFK and Clear buttons 12:20 And sometimes / comes out instead of ? 12:20 My keyboard is on my screen 12:21 I always misspell trip 12:21 Since I'm on iPad 12:21 I use a laptop that has a built-in keyboard. 12:21 It comes out as trp 12:21 @Money Do you make seasons on iPad? 12:21 I don't know why, my PC hates the word trip 12:21 Yes 12:21 Making a season on an iPad is hard 12:21 why? 12:21 It's hard to copy and paste stuff. 12:21 Like the timeline 12:22 Oh, yeah 12:22 I may try to make one on my iPad in NJ :p 12:22 I can make small edits though 12:22 I'm excited to see Layten's reaction to Colin tomorrow 12:22 He doesn 12:22 He will come back to school with Colin 12:23 I'll just type the timeline thing on a page and use that page for copy and pasting 12:23 :p 12:23 Simple logic 12:23 I do that too. 12:24 Here come some waves 12:25 img="oiswww.eumetsat.org/IPPS/html/MSG/RGB/AIRMASS/EASTERNAFRICA/IMAGESDisplay/1sA8lGnpbn0bx" 12:25 The tropics are heating up 12:26 https://www.reddit.com/r/colin LOL what a random reddit 12:28 I believe there is another recon flight at 11PM 12:28 I added a couple more records 12:28 Invest 92E has developed 12:28 *11:30 12:28 Yep 12:28 I hope Recon finds some BIG winds overnight 12:29 I want to wake up to a 60 mph storm tomorrow 12:29 One is 30-30 and another is 20-20 12:29 91E is going to be a rare 90% fial 12:29 *fail 12:29 (fail) 12:29 I remember it was 70-90 at one point 12:29 Then it became super disorganized 12:30 (brb) 12:30 Ok 12:31 Okay, I've changed my small note I've left on the News. 12:31 Template:News?diff=128117&oldid=128115 12:33 Did you add me? 12:33 Oh, I'll add you. 12:34 Done. 12:35 SM 12:35 Did you see the records :P 12:35 Thx 12:35 :P 12:35 I did. :P 12:35 Np; 12:35 Could 2016 or 17 be hyperactive? img="i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/538/731/0fc.gif" 12:36 Lol yes 12:36 swirl.gif" 12:37 Blank 12:38 Haiyan (2013).gif" Test 12:38 dead chat 12:38 swirl.gif" Test 12:38 Wth 12:38 I think Colin will pull off a Debby 2012 12:39 Except it'll still be alive 12:39 Andrea 13 12:40 2016 broke a record already 12:40 just 5 days into the season 12:40 Yep 12:40 We're in for one heck of a season 12:40 Earliest "C" storm 12:40 ^ 12:40 I think Danielle will form by late June 12:40 Let's start a ^ chain! 12:40 ^ 12:40 nxj 12:40 I think it'll form before Dennis but after Dennis 12:41 *before Dennis but after Debby 12:41 I'm thinking Danielle will form by June 26-28th 12:41 Let's start an anything chain! 12:41 It'll peak as a major most likely 12:41 This theme: Arrows 12:41 ^ 12:41 ^ 12:41 > 12:41 ^ 12:41 < 12:41 < 12:41 v 12:41 v 12:41 > 12:41 j 12:41 $ 12:41 vv 2016 06 06